Modern technologies for specifying and executing workflow processes such as service processes may be realized using web technologies. For example, workflows can be executed and managed using web services. Service processes may be complex and/or composed processes involving interrelationships and/or interactions between one or more services. The web services may be provided or offered by one or more service providers. A service may be implemented by at least one web service (e.g., a SOA (Service Oriented Architecture) web service), which is able to exchange messages (e.g., SOAP messages) over a network such as the Internet with other web services. A service process (e.g., a licensing process, processes to get any kind of permits from simple permits such as a permit for fishery to complex permits such as a building permit, processes to service complex information requests from citizens, processes combining at least some kinds of services to start a new business comprising finding an appropriate location, hiring new employees, and/or tax support) may comprise and/or may be composed of a complex sequence of one or more services, where the one or more services are provided by one or more web service providers (e.g., authorities such as a registry office or a local health authority). The one or more services may specify one or more steps or tasks in the service process (e.g. checking a requestor's personal data).